


A Mouthful of Punishment

by aesthalien, stingerpicnic (ibelieveinfiction)



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthalien/pseuds/aesthalien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinfiction/pseuds/stingerpicnic
Summary: The Devil gets fed up with his boyfriend's continuous passive aggressive behavior. He decides to take action once he witnesses Dice lets a card counter slip away with the casino's money.





	A Mouthful of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Revised RP with stingerpicnic~

The Devil watches Dice from afar dealing cards at a black jack table. He leans on the wall, his arms crossed as he observes his partner keenly. He's done a magnificent job in showing him the ropes on being a keen dealer. Every hand that's dealt plays in Dice's favor- as it should for the casino to make any money. 

The Devil takes it upon himself to watch the table up close, the guests are betting higher- which means Dice should be receiving low hands for the guests' confidence to spike. 

As the Devil approaches the table he immediately notices suspicious behavior from a guest sitting in the third seat- the best seat in the house. 

Dice notices the Devil approaching and gives him a professional smile. The Devil nods back, his focus pinned to the table. He watches Dice's careful fingers slide out cards from the shoe and deal each guest their hand. 

The Devil observes the guest glance at everyone's cards and then his own. He sees his eyes flick to the top right, then back at the table again. Dice is busy asking everyone for their wagers and insurance for his Ace card. 

Everyone takes the insurance except for the guest, Dice eyes the him suspiciously before turning his attention to the first guest. 

"Sloppy," the Devil says under his breath, inadvertently directing the remark to both Dice and the guest.

Once Dice gets the first two guests to bust, he faces the third guests. "Hit or stand?" He says in a charismatic tone, completely dismissing his previous suspicion. More so because of the slight ting of happines he feels from getting two players to bust in a row.

The guest has a soft seventeen- an Ace and a six of spades. In this case counting the Ace as an eleven. "Stand," he says simply.

The Devil doesn't make a judgement, and neither does Dice- most guests stand on a seventeen. But what the Devil does notice is that this guest has bet the most, meaning that of he were to win this hand, the casino gives up their money. 

Dice continues to the last two guests, both of them bust, leaving the third guest as the only winning hand. The Devil sees all of the face cards the other guests kept recieving, and sees that Dice too, has busted.

The guest takes his winnings, and with a bead of sweat he shuffles out the door, abruptly leaving his seat at the table.

The Devil curses under his breath- a card counter. How did Dice not pick up on that? The Devil grinds his teeth, this is the third this week Dice had let a card counter slip through his fingers. 

And the Devil was gonna make sure it won't happen again.

The Devil approaches Dice from behind his stool and taps his shoulder. Dice faces him slightly as he begins to deal new hands. 

"Get up." The Devil hisses. Dice drops his hand, overwhelmed with sudden fear. What did he do wrong? Dice feels a wave of embarrassment as he asks the table to excuse him from his departure. 

The Devil walks ahead of him, almost leaving Dice behind in leading him to the office. Once inside Dice softly closes the door behind him as the Devil takes a seat.

"Here. Now." The Devil rolls points to the space between himself and the desk. "On your knees." He commands, Dice shivers recognizing that tone that's used for certain activities.

Dice decides to give a sly remark, surely the Devil wasn't taking this so seriously. Just before he does, he gives the Devil the satisfaction of kneeing beforw him. Yet Dice's mind is suddenly clouded with the thought beholding his Boss' cock, that although covered, is eye level with him.

He places a hand to his chest and slightly bows, "Forgive me Daddy, I've been naughty." 

He quickly covers his mouth at that- how did that manage to slip out!? It must be true that suppressing your kinks would be leaked out eventually to your partner.

"Daddy's pretty boy's been naughty alright..." The Devil says thoughtfully, undoubtedly feeding into this predicament. Dice feels his cheeks burn.

Dice decides to continue the banter, "How are you going to punish your naughty boy Daddy? I want to make it up to you." This wasn't what he intended but he believes it's best to face it full value now.

Devil leans close to Dice, making him feel smaller, "By puttin that fresh mouth to use." The Devil hisses, he traces around Dice's neck to further illustrate the point.

Dice's breath catches in his throat. Hes overwhelmed with the new reality of his fantasies. He's excited to taste the Devil's cock again- excited to submit. 

"I'm so sorry Daddy," he says, hoping that repeating the title will get him a more satisfying throat fucking. 

He opens his mouth wide, trying not to seem too eager and receive another punishment. He keeps his arms at him sides, his Daddy is in control here and he shouldn't do anything he hasn't been told to do. He's been so naughty lately, he has to be on his very best behavior. His passive aggressive attitude the whole week has only been topped off with letting a couple of card counters get away.

"Ya know you let a dirty card counter get away today." The Devil grips the back of Dice's neck, he takes a drag from his cigar and puffs it out in Dice's face. 

He sees Dice visibly shiver- he could already tell how hard he was despite the constraints of his slacks.

"Undress." The Devil commands, Dice quickly abides, throwing his lavish clothes aside. His cock stiffening as he sits on the heels of his feet.

"You better take all of Daddy's cock if you wish to be a good boy," The Devil rubs the area of fur that covers said cock, ready to unsheathe it.

"Yes, Daddy. Please, let me make it up to you. I'll take it all Daddy, I promise," Dice remembers to keep his mouth open as he finishes his sentence. His mouth is watering. He decides to risk a glance up to see the Devil's face before training his eyes back on his groin, waiting eagerly to see a break in the blackness there. This is going to be so good.

The Devil's cock emerges, the sight the Devil has before him causes precum to already leak from the tip. He could've sworn he saw Dice's mouth open wider- more than ever eager to please his Daddy it seems. The Devil teases Dice's bottom lip with his cock, the precum dripping onto Dice's lap. 

"That's my good boy," the Devil takes another drag of his cigar, Dice could smell its potent huskiness mixing with the Devil's own unique sent.

Dice feels high. He's not sure from what, whether it be the cigar, his own excitement and descent into sub space, or his Daddy's musk. It was probably a combination of all of them. His Daddy's nice thick cock is right in front of him, teasing him. He would lean forward if he wasn't being restrained by the grip on the back of his neck. Instead, he sticks his tongue out to try and catch a real taste of his Daddy's precum. He can't wait to feel the girth of this beautiful cock stretch his lips wide as it's length filled his throat over and over again.

The Devil gives a hefty chuckle at Dice's actions, making him feel embarrassed- yet only further feeding his arousal. Devil brings Dice closer to his cock, the tip alone sitting on half of Dice's tongue. 

Devil shutters as he feels Dice compulsively suck on the tip without permission. Devil leaves a scratch his neck to scold him, too choked up by pleasure to say it verbally.

Dice feels the points of pain bloom across his neck. He guesses his Daddy really wanted to use him, didn't he? Well, this was a punishment, it wouldn't make any sense if he was allowed to have what he wanted when he wanted it.

He tries his best to be a good boy and relax completely. He's dying to feel the full weight of that cock in his mouth but he would have to resist. He can do this. He wishes he could tell his Daddy about his desire to be a good boy for him, but he doesn't want to risk losing any of the precum dripping onto his tongue. He would just have to show him how good of a boy he is. 

The Devil light drags the tip all over Dice's tongue. He groans softly as he feels the warmth from Dice's mouth welcome his cock. He eases his grip on Dice's neck, Dice proves to be patient for him as he slowly strokes his cock. The precum almost already filling Dice's mouth.

"Lick Daddy's tip," the Devil commands through suppressed gasps, testing how far Dice's patience could go.

Dice only barely stops himself from sealing his mouth about the shaft and sucking. His Daddy was teasing him. Oh goodness, it was cruel. He remembered his promise though, so he very carefully keeps his lips and jaw relaxed and his breathing even. 

Very carefully, without leaning forward, he licks his Daddy's tip as well as he was able to, pressing his tongue to the hole and trying to swirl it around the whole head with what room he has.

The Devil moans shakily, unable to hold it back. He pants as Dice's tongue works itself around his head. The Devil puts out his cigar, and watches amusingly as Dice undoing him while being slightly restricted. The next lick makes the Devil's cock twitch, extra precum leaking out and getting on to Dice's ample thighs. The sight itself bringing the Devil closer. 

"Suck." He commands, rubbing the bottom of his shaft to his balls, feeling his cum building up, he gives out a hearty moan in anticipation.

Dice gasps slightly in excitement before he can stop himself. Finally! He quickly seals his mouth around the part of his Daddy's shaft that's in his mouth already and sucks.

He wasn't told he could move yet- just that he should start sucking. His Daddy knows what's best and if he wanted him to move he would say so. 

He still tries to use his tongue while he's at it, he still has some wiggle room and he wasn't told to stop. He makes sure to keep his throat relaxed in case it's suddenly filled. He feels his own cock twitch at the thought and has to keep himself from touching it. It doesn't matter that's he's getting drenched with a combination of his Daddy's precum and his own or that he's already so close without even being touched once. He isn't allowed to touch. Maybe his Daddy will allow him to him if he's a good enough boy.

The office is soon filled with the sounds of soft quiet slurps and urgent licks. Every once and again the Devil gives out throaty moans, encouraging Dice to keep his patience. 

The Devil's breath hitches in his throat, indicating that he was close to cumming. He stops Dice abruptly, and feels it's time to reward him for keeping himself together- because the Devil knows for sure he doesnt have willpower like that. 

"Pretty boy, my shaft needs your lips," he coos in a sultry yet cunning tone. "Give Daddy's cock kisses with those soft lips of yours," he emphasizes, practically further arousing himself. 

His cock twitches in Dice's mouth due to this, the Devil feels the roof of Dice's mouth. He knows all too well how full Dice's mouth must be for only having a quarter of his cock inside. 

"Be a good boy and don't touch that gorgeous cock of yours, understand?" The Devil teases, watching Dice struggle with the cock in his mouth.

Dice obeys the command he's given. It's only difficult because he wishes his Daddy was telling him to swallow his cock instead. He wants to beg to be allowed to take it all, but he concentrates on doing what he's told, nothing more nothing less. He can tell his Daddy is getting close. He wants his Daddy's cum. He wants it filling up his stomach or perhaps his ass. He wants his Daddy to mark him from the inside out, stretch him wide and pump him full. He wants his Daddy to make his stomach bulge with his cum. He wants to be used so thoroughly that he'll feel it for days to come, a reminder of this punishment-

But he'll only get that if he does what he's told, and even then maybe not. He has to be on his best behavior. At least his Daddy is telling him how to be a good boy for him and calling him gorgeous. He catches his hands inching toward his own cock once again and clasps them behind his back where they won't be able to be naughty.

The Devil's eyes roll to the back of his head as Dice obeys the command. He can't help but moan each time Dice sucks on the mouth full. 

The Devil clutches Dice's shoulder, his claws digging deep into his skin, as his husky breath fills the space between them. "Take all of my cock," he gasps as Dice's sucking rubs his foreskin back and forth across the sensitive tip. 

A pool of precum continues to build in Dice's mouth. The Devil takes deep breaths to try and finish his sentence, "Rub yourself for Daddy, promise to be a good boy." His calloused fingers rub roughly against Dice's shoulder, the Devil wants nothing more but to fill Dice's mouth with his hot cum, and watch him struggle to swallow the load that keeps on giving.

Dice's hands shoot to his own cock immediately. He's so incredibly aroused. His Daddy finally ordered him to do what he's been absolutely aching to do all night. 

His Daddy's cock is finally starting to press at the back of his throat after such a torturous wait. Dice moans around the girth, his throat vibrating, giving his Daddy more pleasure. He has to force his hands to slow down on his cock. He's getting too close and he hasn't even swallowed his Daddy's whole cock yet. 

He can't cum before his Daddy. He has to hold back until he's ordered to cum. He continues to push the gigantic cock down his throat. It's difficult, nearly choking him and making tears prick at the edges of his eyes the whole way down, but he's a good boy and he can do this. He said he would do this. His Daddy told him to so he will. 

Forcing his muscles to relax he's nearly able to touch his nose to his Daddy's fur. He's so close, so close to being a good boy for his Daddy. Making a decision, he forces himself to take the rest, slamming it down his thoat, causing his muscles to seize for a moment, sqeezing his Daddy's cock. 

Finally! He did it! He hopes this is enough. Hopefully his Daddy believes that he's a good boy now. Hopefully he let's him cum soon. He's so, so close now. He's entirely drenched from the amount of precum leaking from his cock, his hands slipping and sliding easily through the mess. The sheer pleasure is causing his eyes to roll back in his head and a near constant stream of sounds of pleasure to vibrate his throat. He can't cum yet though, that would be naughty.

The Devil instinctively holds Dice's head and forces him onto his cock more so. The compression around his cock made him feel closer to heaven than ever before. Each bob of Dice's head overwhelmed his penis with warm wet pulses. The shaft of his cock laid out on Dice's tongue as the tip pokes the back of his throat. The Devil feels Dice completely overtake his gag reflex to full imerse his mouth with the Devil's girth.

The Devil bellows a deep moan, he praises Dice, "That's a good boy, keep going just like that for Daddy-" he gasps out. 

His hand roughly pushing the back of Dice's head, practically choking Dice with his member. The Devil gives Dice no time to breathe as he loses control and begins to thrust into Dice's mouth. He becomes a heaping mess, his fur reaking of an enticing aroma as it becomes drenched with sweat. 

He thrusts slow but hard into Dice's mouth, he wasn't going to let Dice cum until he was completely satisfied. The Devil is steadfast on his intentions of punishing Dice with his now pulsating member. He moans in a more effeminate manner as Dice bobs his whole length, each time his mouth reached his balls the Devil thrusts harder. 

"F-fuck," he gasps out in a bit of a higher octave, "Daddy's gonna fill your mouth with his seed soon," His cock begs for release as Dice's muffled moans create an extra layer of pleasure. "Cum for Daddy, say that you're a good boy for me," his tongue lolls out of his mouth as drool begins to drip out. He tries to hold back his orgasm as he tears the material of the arm to his chair- he was so close.

Dice is in a state of bliss. He's so high from being used so thoroughly. He can barely breathe around the thrusting of his Daddy's big cock, but that doesn't matter because he finally called him a good boy! He's a good boy! He's so happy, he'll do anything if his Daddy keeps saying that. 

The cock in his mouth continues to thrust and Dice finds the sensation of it slamming into his throat close to that of it slamming into his ass. It feels so good he can almost imagine that he was getting fucked. He's wanted exactly this for so long. He loves being a good boy and making his Daddy feel good. And his Daddy must feel good. 

He just said he was going to cum soon and fill his belly with his sweet seed. He hopes it doesn't all go down his throat immediately, he really wants to taste it. His hand on his cock moves faster just thinking about it. He almost sobs at the extra stimulation. He's so close he doesn't think he could stop himself now. 

He would have came whether or not his Daddy had just told him too unless he had somehow been able to summon the willpower to viciously cut his orgasm off with a hand tight around his the base of his shaft. Dice tries his best to scream that he's a good boy over and over around his Daddy's cock as he's wholly consumed by an incredible tidal wave of pleasure that threatens to take his very consciousness with it and leave his body a blissed out shell for the rest of eternity. His cock spurts, bathing his stomach and chest in his own cum. His body quakes under the force of the orgasm. He's left mumbling that he's Daddy's good boy even after it subsides.

The Devil approaches his climax faster than he intended, his cock pulsing as it begins to spill its seed into Dice's mouth. The Devil's moan comes out guttural, his ejaculation almost being painful from holding back for so long. Hearing Dice's desperate voice yearning for praise brings more than ever over the edge. 

Dice seemed to hold back from gagging inbetween his fruitful whining and ragged breaths as the Devil's practically steaming semen taints his mouth fully. The Devil pushes Dice's head back as he grasps his cock to control the whereabouts of his cum. He drenches Dice's face, then aims his load to Dice's neck and chest, seeing how he too made a mess. 

The Devil takes in the sight of the high state Dice is in, knowing fully well that he was bound to pass out soon as he does everytime he receives a mouthful of punishment. Before he wishes to see his partner in further shambles he orders Dice to suck the seed off his member, the cherry on top after every fuck session that often is forgotten. 

The Devil gives his due to Dice, "You're such a good boy for Daddy," his voice was a low rumble. He rubs a thumb over Dice's reddened cheek, noticing his whole face gaining the color- a sure as hell sign he was going to faint any moment from now. 

"Say thank you for letting Daddy teach you a lesson," he says more sternly. Before his flower goes, he needs to hear how cracked and dry his voice was from having a his Daddy's fat cock shoved down his throat, with no help in easing the presumed painful pleasure taken from swallowing the Devil's steaming cum. Not only as a dire ego boost, but to save in his mind for when Dice doesnt need to be in the office to receive a punishment.

Dice takes gasping lungfuls of air once his Daddy pulls out of his mouth to mark the rest of his body with his cum. Regaining a calmer breathing rate he sluggishly moves to suck the seed from his Daddy's cock. As he softly licks away the delicious evidence of his punishment his eyelids begin to droop, obscuring his glazed over eyes. 

His body feels like lead, impossibly heavy and immobile, but his mind couldn't feel any lighter, keeping him in a state if total bliss and satisfaction. He hears his Daddy confirm that he's a good boy as he finishes his cleaning and a soft pleasure blossoms in his head and in his heart. He really did prove he could be a good boy. Mustering the will to open his eyes again, Dice looks up at his Daddy. 

"Th-Thank you, Daddy, for t-teaching me a lesson and letting me be your good boy," he rasps out, trying to smile through his exhaustion. Having thanked his Daddy, Dice lets his eyes close once more, feeling safe and satisfied.


End file.
